


Zuckerbrot und Peitsche

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [18]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Feminization, Genderbending, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Gellert hatte einen harten Tag. Als er mit Kopfschmerzen zurück in seine Räume kommt, wartet dort eine hübsche Überraschung auf ihn, die ihm den Feierabend versüßt.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Zuckerbrot und Peitsche

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen,
> 
> heute mal wieder ein Beitrag zu Albus und Gellert. Das ist der Beitrag für den 23. Dezember für meinen Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019.
> 
> Warnung: siehe Tags  
> Setting: Aus der Idee entstanden, was wäre, wenn Albus sich doch irgendwann Gellert anschließen und bei ihm leben würde. Außerdem inspiriert von den Zeichnungen von "RivarsStudio" (schaut bei Twitter, wenn ihr neugierig seid ;))  
> Prompt: Kopfschmerz, Dessous, Feminization  
> Stimmung: Fluff und Sex
> 
> Ich habe übrigens die Headcanon, dass Gellert mit Albus deutlich netter umgeht als mit irgendwem anders. Seelenverwandschaft und alles. Wenn er euch also zu freundlich erscheint, dann kann das daran liegen :P Aber keine Sorge, er hat nichts von seiner gerissenen Bissigkeit eingebüßt.
> 
> ***************************************************

Gellerts Tag war anstrengend genug gewesen, um ihm einen ordentlichen Kopfschmerz zu bescheren. Nichts hasste Gellert mehr als Kopfschmerzen. Es verschlimmerte seine Laune, machte ihn unleidlicher als er ohnehin schon war und gegen Ende des Tages lagen zwei seiner Männer nach den Folgen eines Cruciatus niedergestreckt auf dem Boden und ein dritter kauerte sich wimmernd zusammen, umringt von Matagots, die ihn nicht entweichen ließen. Allesamt verdient natürlich.   
Trotzdem fühlte Gellert wenig Genugtuung am Ende des Tages. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren trotz all des gerechten Zorns nicht verschwunden und obwohl er sich, so wie stets, perfekt unter Kontrolle hatte, brannte die Wut in ihm weiter.  
Er verabschiedete sich knapp von Rosier, die den Tag über nicht von seiner Seite gewichen war, und verschwand zu den Gemächern, die ihm allein vorbehalten waren.   
Trotz der Kopfschmerzen kam er auf angenehmere Gedanken und als er schließlich die Tür zu seinem Wohnzimmer öffnete, war er bereits ein wenig besser gelaunt.   
Kein Wunder, denn ihm entgegen stolzierte eine langbeinige Schönheit in High Heels und Morgenmantel, die ihm ein Lächeln schenkte, das ihn mehr berührte als er jemals zugeben würde.   
“Hallo, mein Lieber”, flötete das anmutige Ding mit samtener Stimme.   
Grindelwald schloss die Tür hinter sich. “Komm zu mir”, verlangte er ohne einen Gruß, den Kopfschmerz noch immer deutlich fühlend, während er sich auf dem Sessel am Kamin niederließ. Er streckte die Hand aus und Albus, der sich nicht zwei Mal bitten ließ, lief zu ihm und sank seitlich auf seinen Schoß.   
“Langer Tag?”, fragte er sanft und fuhr mit weichen Fingern durch Gellerts kurzgeschorenes Haar.   
“Hmm”, brummte Gellert bestätigend, schloss die Augen und atmete durch. Er versuchte, die vielen Gedanken, die ihm Kopfzerbrechen bereiteten, für einen Moment von sich zu schieben. Ein sanftes Kitzeln an seinen Schläfen ließ ihn die Augen einen Spaltbreit öffnen und zu seinem Gegenüber hinaufschauen. “Albus”, sagte er warnend.   
Einen Moment wirkte Albus schuldbewusst, dann legte sich ein einnehmendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. “Entschuldige, Gellert. Aber du wirktest so gestresst, da konnte ich nicht widerstehen”, rechtfertigte er seinen Versuch, sich in Gellerts Gedankenwelt vorzuarbeiten.  
Gellert seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. “Wir werden nicht darüber reden”, sagte er entschieden.  
Albus schwieg. Er schien sich damit abzufinden. Seine Fingerspitzen hatten damit begonnen, in kleinen Kreisen über Gellerts Schläfen zu wandern. Gellert konnte den Zauber fühlen, der von ihnen ausging und seine Kopfhaut entspannte. Die Kopfschmerzen ließen nach und als sie sich nach einigen Augenblicken beinahe vollkommen in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst hatten und Gellert drauf und dran war, in den Schlaf abzudriften, zwang er sich, die Augen zu öffnen, um genau das zu verhindern. Für Schlaf war später noch Zeit. Er nahm eine von Albus’ Händen und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf.   
“Wie war dein Tag?”, fragte er besänftigt.  
Albus schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln. “Abwechslungsreich”, sagte er.   
Auf seine Worte hin grinste Gellert verrucht. “Hast du geübt, wie ich es dir aufgetragen haben?”  
Albus nickte und ein Hauch Rosa legte sich auf seine Wangen.  
“Wie viele?”, fragte Gellert.  
“Sechs”, sagte Albus und seine Hüfte zuckte kurz, als würde die bloße Erwähnung der Zahl ihn in Ekstase versetzen.   
“Sehr gut”, lobte Gellert anerkennend und seine Hand wanderte zwischen Albus’ Beine, was dieser mit einem scharfen Keuchen zur Kenntnis nahm. “Dann wirst du einen weiteren Orgasmus sicher auch hinbekommen?”  
“G-Gellert”, keuchte Albus und versuchte aufzustehen, bevor Gellert weitergehen konnte, doch er kam nicht fort, denn Gellerts andere Hand hatte sich auf seine Hüfte gelegt und hielt ihn so fest, dass er nicht fliehen konnte. Er wollte fort von der Hand, die sich zwischen die Falten seines Morgenmantels geschoben hatte und ihn dort berührte, wo der Trank ihn verändert hatte. Es war feucht, warm und geschwollen. Und es war weiblich. Ein gemeinsames Experiment, das sie beide gleichermaßen enthusiastisch verfolgten.   
Gellert strich bewundernd über die nackte weiche Haut und schob den Mittelfinger zwischen die Lippen. Flüssigkeit benetzte seinen Finger. Albus stöhnte auf. “Nicht”, bat er, “Ich... ich kann nicht mehr. Lass uns später...”  
“Später?”, fragte Gellert mit rauer Stimme und einem Schmunzeln nach. Er beobachtete, wie Albus mühsam beherrscht nickte, doch er dachte nicht daran, sich den Spaß entgehen zu lassen.  
Gellert hielt den Finger einen Moment still, hob die andere Hand und löste mit einem Zauber den Knoten, der den Gürtel des Morgenmantels zusammenhielt. Die beiden Seiten glitten auseinander und Albus, der darunter nur Strapse und einen Spitzen-BH trug, der die Brust kaum verhüllte, wand sich auf Gellerts Schoß.   
“Habe ich dir heute schon gesagt, wie schön du bist, Liebling?”, fragte Gellert, Albus’ Wunsch nach Ruhe ignorierend, und schob den Kopf vor, bis er mit den Lippen eine von Albus’ Brustwarzen zu fassen bekam. Das, was einst eine flache Brust gewesen war, hob sich nun in kleinen, sanften Hügeln unter der zarten Spitze. Nicht, dass Gellert dem weiblichen Körper sonderlich viel abgewinnen konnte, aber dieses Experiment mit Albus hatte durchaus seinen Reiz. Und dass die Zauber und Tränke, die Albus’ Körper veränderten, ihn auch empfindlicher zu machen schienen, war ein willkommener Bonus.   
Albus keuchte, als Gellerts Lippen an seiner Brust saugten und seine Hände fanden den Weg zurück in Gellerts Haar. Er stöhnte gequält auf, als Gellerts Finger erneut gegen seine Klitoris rieb. “Gellert”, keuchte er. “G-gib mir eine Pause.”  
Gellert lachte dunkel. “Als hätte ich das je”, schnurrte er und rieb fordernder über den empfindlichen Punkt.   
Albus stöhnte erneut auf und wand sich nun stärker. “Bei Merlin, Gellert!”, rief er atemlos, “Hör auf.” Er versuchte, Gellert von sich zu schieben. Es war ein halbherziger Versuch. Wenn er wirklich gewollt hätte, dass Gellert aufhörte, hätte er zaubern können. Gellert erkannte Widerstand, wenn er ihn sah. Albus leistete keinen aufrichtigen.   
“Was willst du wirklich, Liebling?”, fragte Gellert anrüchig.  
“Ich will dich”, antwortete Albus heftig atmend aber fordernd, “Wenn du mich schon reizen musst, dann halte mich nicht hin.”  
Gellert durchlief ein wohliges Kribbeln. Es würde anders werden als zuvor. Diese entscheidende Veränderung hatten sie erst vor ein-zwei Tagen in Angriff genommen. Bisher hatten sie keinen Sex gehabt, seit Albus’ untere Region sich so verändert hatte. Gellert hatte ihm heute Morgen aufgetragen, sich mit Masturbation erst einmal mit sich selbst vertraut zu machen. Das hatte dieser offensichtlich zu Genüge getan.  
Gellert ließ von Albus ab und schaute zu ihm auf. “Noch nicht”, sagte er, hob die Hand und ließ den Lippenstift herbeischweben, den sie in letzter Zeit verstärkt nutzen. Er griff Albus am Kinn. “Komm her”, raunte er und als Albus sich folgsam nach vorn beugte, zog er ihm die Lippen mit dem roten Stift nach, bis sie leuchteten, als hätte man sie in Granatapfelsaft getaucht.  
Gellert zog ihn tiefer, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen und sich in einen leidenschaftlichen, hungrigen Kuss verschmolzen, den er schließlich leicht außer Atem unterbrach. Auffordernd sah er Albus an, dessen Lippenstift verschmiert war.   
Albus reagierte umgehend. Er kannte Gellerts Vorlieben gut genug, rutschte von seinem Schoß hinunter und hockte sich zwischen seine Beine. Dann öffnete er in einer fließenden magischen Handbewegung Gellerts Hose und zog das halbsteife Glied heraus, dass so schnell in seinem Mund verschwand, dass Gellert stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Er grub seine Hand in Albus’ Haar, während er bemerkte, wie begierig Albus heute war. Es ließ ihn schmunzeln. Albus’ Zunge und Lippen spielten mit ihm, liebkosten ihn, erregten ihn und als Albus ihn schließlich ganz in sich aufnahm und sich beim Schlucken seine Kehle um Gellerts Schwanz verengte, entwich Gellert ein weiteres Keuchen. Sich an seine Selbstbeherrschung erinnernd, öffnete Gellert die Augen und schaute zu Albus hinunter. Die Art, wie sich dessen blutrote Lippen um Gellerts breiten Schaft spannten, erregte ihn fast so sehr, wie der hitzige Blick, mit dem Albus ihn dabei bedachte. Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckten. Er hob die Hand und Albus’ Arme, mit denen er sich eben noch auf Gellerts Beinen abgestützt hatte, wurden unbarmherzig in seinen Rücken gezogen. Er sackte nach vorn, ehe er sein Gleichgewicht wiederfand. Gellert hielt ihn mit der anderen Hand im Haar fest, während sich ein Seil um die Handgelenke in Albus’ Rücken legte. Dann, weil er es mehr genoss, die Kontrolle zu haben und Albus dabei ein wenig an seine Grenzen zu bringen, stieß er ihm sein Becken entgegen und dadurch sein Glied tief in Albus’ Rachen. Sein Hals verengte sich erregend und Gellert durchlief ein angenehmer Schauer. Einen Moment verharrte er tief in ihm, dann zog er sich zurück, ließ Albus eine Sekunde, um Luft zu schnappen und stieß sich dann erneut tief in ihn hinein.   
“Bei Merlin, du fühlst dich zu gut an, Liebling”, stöhnte er, nachdem er sich erneut aus Albus hinausgezogen und wieder hineingedrängt hatte. Sein Blick sog jedes noch so kleine Detail in sich auf, während er unnachgiebig in Albus’ Mund und Rachen stieß. Der verschmierte Lippenstift, die bebenden Nasenflügel, die Tränen, die ihm wegen der Überreizung seiner Kehle in die Augen getreten waren und ihm nun über die Wangen liefen, … Gellert liebte es, ihn auf diese Art zum Weinen zu bringen. “Wie für mich gemacht”, keuchte Gellert und trieb sich erneut kraftvoll in Albus hinein, der gefesselt zwischen seinen Beinen kniete und versuchte, den Stößen zu gut es ging, entgegenzukommen. Auch ohne eine sichtbare Erregung seines Körpers ausmachen zu können, wusste Gellert, dass es Albus ebenso gefiel, was sie taten. Selbst, wenn er für einen kurzen Moment keine Luft bekam. Selbst, wenn er so überwältigt war, dass ihm die Tränen liefen.   
Gellert bemerkte, wie sehr der Anblick und das Gefühl des warmen Mundraums seine Lust steigerte und bevor er sich vergessen konnte und es vorbei wäre, zog er sich ganz aus Albus heraus und gestattete ihm, einen Moment zu Atem zu kommen.   
Albus hustete und schaute dann, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, zu Gellert auf. “War das schon alles?”, fragte er mit einem neckenden Lächeln, das Gellert genau da provozierte, wo es sollte.   
Gellert schmunzelte gefährlich. “Du wirst dir noch wünschen, dass das alles war”, erwiderte er verheißungsvoll und ließ Albus’ Haar los. “Steh auf, Liebling.”  
Als Albus dem Wunsch nachkam, legte Gellert ihm die Hände auf die Hüften und dirigierte ihn herum, bis er mit dem Rücken zu Gellert stand. Gellert zauberte den Morgenmantel von Albus’ schlanker Gestalt, damit er nicht im Weg war, und zog das Becken zu sich hinunter. “Setz dich auf mich”, forderte er. “Wenn du es willst, musst du etwas dafür tun.”  
Albus sank langsam in die Knie, was vermutlich einfacher gewesen wäre, wenn er seine Arme hätte nutzen können, um sein Gleichgewicht auszuloten. Aber Gellert hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm. Er genoss es zu sehr, Albus ein wenig zu fordern, der sich nun Mühe gab, in dem richtigen Winkel tiefer zu sinken und aufstöhnte, als Gellerts Glied gegen seine Scheide presste.   
Ein wenig weiterer Druck war nötig, bis die Muskeln nachgaben und Gellert in die feuchte Hitze sank. Er krallte die Hände fester in Albus’ Hüfte. Das Gefühl war ebenso berauschend wie jedes Mal, wenn sie Sex hatten. Nur war es dieses Mal weicher, seidiger und deutlich feuchter. Außerdem fühlte sich Albus heißer an als gewöhnlich. Vermutlich wegen seiner ausdauernden Übungen zuvor und der daraus resultierenden Überreizung.   
Sie schien Albus nichts auszumachen. Gellert beobachtete, wie er den Kopf in den Nacken legte und atemlos aufstöhnte, während er tiefer sank, bis er schließlich ganz auf Gellerts Schoß saß, das Glied tief in sich versenkt. Seine Muskeln zuckten um Gellert herum.   
“Schon fertig?”, neckte Gellert ihn, als Albus keinerlei Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen.   
“Ich genieße nur den Moment”, seufzte Albus eine Spur verträumt und sank nach hinten, bis sein Rücken an Gellerts Brust gebettet war, die gefesselten Arme dazwischen. Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckten. So sehr es ihm gefiel, mit welchen kurzen Momenten man Albus glücklich machen konnte, so ungeduldig war er selbst. Er hatte einen langen Tag gehabt und ihm schwebte etwas deutlich anderes vor, als unbewegt hier zu sitzen. Dafür war Albus’ Enge zu verlockend.   
“Beweg dich, Liebling”, befahl er sanft und biss Albus in die Stelle, in der sein Hals in die Schulter überging. Ein roter Abdruck blieb zurück. “Bevor ich noch auf die Idee komme, dich wegen Faulheit zu bestrafen.”  
Albus wollte leise lachen, aber eine von Gellerts Händen hatte sich erneut nach vorn und zwischen seine Beine geschoben. Die Finger rieben in kleinen Kreisen über die geschwollene Klitoris und Albus sog so scharf die Luft ein, dass er sich daran verschluckte. Er begann, auf Gellerts Schoß herumzurutschen, als könnte das die Hand vertreiben. “N-Nicht”, keuchte er und bewegte die Arme in dem schwachen Versuch, sie nach vorn zu ziehen. “Das ist.... zu viel.”  
“Aber du zuckst so zauberhaft, wenn ich das tue”, schnurrte Gellert ihm wölfisch ins Ohr. Seit er angefangen hatte, Albus an diesem Punkt zu reizen, zogen sich dessen Muskeln unkontrolliert um ihn zusammen. “Und jetzt beweg dich, Albus”, forderte er mit etwas mehr Schärfe in der Stimme, “Ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit.”  
Er hörte Albus zittrig Luft holen, dann hob sein Liebhaber bebend das Becken an. Aus dem Sitz aufzustehen und das, ohne die Arme verwenden zu können, war sichtlich anstrengend, vor allem, wenn man zusätzlich gereizt wurde. Gellert war gespannt, wie lange Albus es durchhielt. Er unterdrückte ein genießendes Aufstöhnen, als Albus sich wieder auf ihn sinken ließ und verstärkte die Reibung gegen Albus’ empfindlichsten Punkt, was diesen veranlasste, sich eilig wieder zu erheben. Ein paar Mal gelang es Albus, in einem schnellen Rhythmus aufzustehen und sich wieder zu setzen, aber die Bewegung raubte ihm die Kraft. Kein Wunder, er musste es rückwärts und in Highheels bewerkstelligen. Gellert konnte dennoch nicht anders, als ihn anzutreiben.   
“Nun mach schon, Liebling”, sagte er, eine Hand auf Albus’ Hüfte, die andere zwischen seinen Beinen und den Kopf gegen das Polster seines Sessels gebettet. Er genoss den Anblick von Albus’ schlankem Rücken und seinem Glied, das tief in Albus verschwand. “Du wirst doch nicht etwa müde werden?”  
Albus, den die Bewegung ebenso gereizt hatte wie die Finger an seiner Klitoris, war jetzt nicht mehr so vorlaut. Er keuchte, seufzte und stöhnte ununterbrochen und brachte nun nicht einmal eine Antwort heraus. Er wirkte konzentriert und entschlossen, hob und senkte sich unermüdlich, aber seine Beine zitterten sichtlich und wurde mit jedem Zug unkoordinierter.   
Als Albus das letzte Mal hinuntersank, hielt Gellert ihn unten und drückte ihn gegen sich, bis er erschöpft in Gellerts Armen lag. “Das genügt”, raunte er Albus ins Ohr, “Gut gemacht, Liebes.”   
Gellert hob sein Becken und drückte sich tiefer und Albus gab ein atemloses Stöhnen von sich. Während Gellert sich selbst so gut es ging in Albus versenkte und wieder hinauszog, fuhr er fort, ihn äußerlich zu reizen und Albus, der von der Anstrengung erschöpft in seinen Armen lag, brauchte kaum etwas anderes hervor als hilfloses Keuchen, Stöhnen und Wimmern. Gellert zog das Tempo an. Die Kraft, mit der er sich hineindrängte, war intensiver als bei Albus’ Versuchen und doch hatte er nicht so viel Spielraum, wie er es in anderen Positionen hätte. Es machte ihm nichts. Er sorgte dafür, dass Albus sich in der Ekstase verlor, rieb in nicht enden wollenden Kreisen über den kleinen Punkt oberhalb seines Eingangs und bemerkte dann an dem wellenartigen Beben, das Albus’ Körper erfasste und seine Muskeln rhythmisch zusammenzog, dass er kam.   
Gellert hielt seine Bewegungen noch einige Sekunden länger aufrecht, damit Albus seinen Orgasmus auskosten konnte, ehe er die Hände unter Albus’ Oberschenkel legte und seine Beine hochhob. Albus gab ein überraschtes Keuchen von sich, als er mit dem Oberkörper stärker nach hinten gepresst wurde und seine Beine halb in der Luft hängen. Gellert ließ ihm keine Zeit, es zu verarbeiten. Durch diese kleine Veränderung konnte er sich besser in Albus hineintreiben und er zögerte nicht länger, ließ seine Hüfte hinaufschnellen und entrang Albus damit ein weiteres ersticktes Stöhnen.   
“M-Merlin”, keuchte Albus atemlos, als Gellert einen fordernden Rhythmus anstimmte, der ihn in seinem post-orgiastischen Zustand vollkommen überforderte. Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter, mit jedem gut gezielten Stoß und Gellert konnte fühlen, wie Albus in der Überreizung zerfloss.   
Es heizte ihn zusätzlich an. Nach all dem geduldigen Warten war Gellert nun selbst nicht mehr weit. Er benötigte nur einige weitere Sekunden, ehe er sich heiß in Albus ergoss und endlich von ihm abließ. Albus’ Becken zuckte. Gellert entließ seine Beine aus der erhobenen Position und stellte sie ab, ehe er die Arme um Albus’ Mitte schlang und es genoss, wie dieser sich an ihn schmiegte.   
“Und?”, raunte er Albus ins Ohr, nachdem sie beide ein wenig zu Atem gekommen waren. “Was sagst du?”  
“Es hat durchaus seinen Reiz”, antwortete Albus mit vor Befriedigung schwerer Stimme, “Für eine Weile kann ich mir das vorstellen. Es fühlt sich anders an, aber gut.”  
Gellert gab ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich. “Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es mir fehlt, dir eine Keuschheitsschelle anzulegen, Liebling”, wandte er ein.  
Albus kicherte leise. “Ich bin sicher, dass dir für dieses Problem etwas einfällt, Darling.”  
Gellert schmunzelte und setzte einen Kuss auf die Stelle, an der er zuvor einen roten Abdruck seiner Zähne hinterlassen hatte. “Sehr wahrscheinlich”, sagte er und setzte nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens hinzu: “Darüber hinaus steht dir Strapse hervorragend. Ich wünsche mir, dass du die ganze Woche so gekleidet auf mich wartest.”  
Albus drehte den Kopf und drückte einen Kuss auf Gellerts Wange. “Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl”, schnurrte er.


End file.
